Tablets are typically made in a tableting press that compresses the tablet ingredients into the tablet form and then discharges the tablets into a container or receptacle. The hardness or softness of the tablets is depended upon the composition of the tablets. Soft, fragile tablets are often treated in the container with conditioned air so as to harden the tablet. However, damage, including breakage, may occur as the tablet is transferred from the press to the container. Such damage results from tablet to container collisions, as well as tablet to tablet collisions, as the tablet is dropped from the press into the container. Normally, damaged tablets must be discarded.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved receptacle for receiving tablets from a tablet press.
Another objective of the present invention is an improved method of transferring tablets from a tablet press to a receptacle.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a tablet receptacle and tablet transfer method that maintains a constant drop distance for the tablets between the tablet press and the receptacle.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a constant drop tablet receptacle that allows further treatment of the tablets.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of a tablet receptacle having a volume which increases as additional tablets are received therein.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a tablet receptacle that is durable and effective in use, and economical to manufacture.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.